Akaname
L'Akaname (垢嘗, o あかなめ, Akaname in giapponese, Akaname in inglese) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata il 1° settembre 2014 sul sito dell'autore e pubblicata su Monster Girl Encyclopedia II il 14 agosto 2016 (Giappone, Comiket 90) e il 26 settembre 2017 (nel mondo, pubblicazione Seven Seas Entertainment). Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Tentatrici, Tipo Majin. Il suo numero identificativo è 187. Si tratta di una delle razze native di yōkai della regione di Zipangu. Una Akaname sposata ha collaborato negli studi dello studioso errante. Voce dall'Enciclopedia (pag. 200) |-|IT= Un mostro caratterizzato con una lingua lunga e magra che abita nella regione di Zipangu. Come suggerisce il nome ("Akaname" significa "leccatore di sporcizia"), si nutrono principalmente della "sporcizia" degli uomini umani. Fanno strisciare la loro lingua sensibile su tutto il corpo degli uomini, leccando ogni pezzettino di sporcizia. Essi tendono a preferire gli uomini poco igienici, o mentalmente e fisicamente affaticati. Appaiono improvvisamente dal nulla negli insediamenti umani, attirati dal profumo degli uomini, e aspettano la loro preda in agguato nei bagni eccetera. Hanno una personalità scivolosa che è difficile da valutare. Esteriormente si comportano in modo scherzoso, ma la loro vera natura è molto ossessiva e lussuriosa. L'uso della loro lingua corrisponde alla loro personalità, e si pensa che leccano ogni pollice del corpo maschile, strofinando la loro faccia contro posti deliziosi dove è particolarmente facile per la sporcizia accumularsi, come le ascelle, il pene eccetera, e continueranno a leccare deliberatamente e con insistenza, intente a spendere un sacco di tempo assaporando il gusto e l'aroma. La sola carezza della loro lingua seducente è sufficiente per portare facilmente un uomo all'eiaculazione. Il tipo di "sporcizia" che preferiscono non è semplicemente quella che generalmente è nota come tale. Proprio come i mostri che sempre rilasciano continuamente la loro Energia Demoniaca, anche gli esseri umani espellono la loro vecchia Energia Spirituale al di fuori del corpo in quanto diventa non necessaria quando viene sostituita da nuova Energia Spirituale prodotta dall'interno del corpo. Parte di essa si attacca al corpo come "sporcizia" invisibile. Di certo amano la nuova Energia Spirituale contenuta nel liquido seminale eccetera, così come l'Energia Spirituale maturata che è diventata sporcizia. Dicono che ha un gusto marcato che si attacca all'interno della loro bocca. Inoltre, l'Energia Demoniaca strofinata nel corpo di un uomo con la loro lingua ha l'effetto di stimolare il metabolismo. Il corpo di un uomo inizierà a lavorare sodo producendo nuova Energia Spirituale e rilasciando la vecchia come sporcizia, portando di conseguenza un piacere a loro. Gli uomini che diventano i loro mariti e si faranno leccare tutti come matti su base giornaliera sempre manterranno una nuova fornitura di Energia Spirituale, che è la loro energia vitale, e i rifiuti nocivi continuamente saranno espulsi fuori dal corpo, così la mente e il corpo diventano attivi, il corpo si fa sano e riprenderanno dalla stanchezza rapidamente. Aumenta la resistenza sessuale, così come anche la lussuria, e uno sarà in grado di vivere piacevolmente. Tuttavia, forse perchè ci si abitua a questa situazione, proprio come le persone che soffrono una sensazione sgradevole se non si lavano ogni giorno, finiscono per sentirsi in terribili condizioni se i loro corpi non vengono leccati dagli Akaname ogni notte. In linea con la loro vera natura, ossessivamente e persistentemente bagnano l'uomo che riconoscono come il loro marito con affetto. Amano avvolgere i loro corpi insieme ai loro. Naturalmente a loro piace fare sesso, avvolgendo braccia e gambe intorno al corpo di un uomo, e avvolgendo le loro parti vaginali intorno al suo pene. Sono voraci, e vogliono più del membro, anche mentre l'Energia Spirituale è versata all'interno del loro grembo materno, avvolgono la lunga lingua su tutto il corpo di lui, sorseggiando il sudore e sporcizia così come lo sperma, avidamente degustando il corpo del marito. Inoltre, l'atto delle lingue che si intrecciano è una delle loro più grandi manifestazioni di affetto, equivalente al sesso. Data la possibilità, faranno scivolare la lingua nella bocca del marito con un bacio profondo e leccano ogni pollice all'interno mentre avvolgono le loro lingue insieme, fondendo la mente razionale di lui. |-|EN= A monster characterized by having a long, skinny tongue that inhabits the Zipangu region. As their name suggests ("Akaname" means "filth licker"), they mainly feed on the "filth" of human men. They make their flexible tongue crawl all over a mans body, licking up every bit of filth. They tend to prefer unhygienic, or mentally and physically fatigued men. They suddenly appear out of nowhere in human settlements, lured by the scent of men, and wait for their prey by lurking in bathrooms, etc. They have a slippery personality that is difficult to assess. They outwardly behave in a teasing manner, but their true nature is very obsessive and lustful. Their tongue-usage matches their personality, and when one thinks they've licked all over every inch of the male body, they'll rub their face against the delici ioous places where it's especially easy for filth to accumulate such as the armpits, the penis, etc., and continue licking deliberately and persistently, intent on spending plenty of time savoring the aromatic taste and scent. The caressing of their alluring tongue alone is enough to easily lead a man to ejaculation. The kind of "filth" they prefer isn't simply what is generally known as "filth". Just as monsters are always continually releasing Demonic Energy, Humans also excrete their old Spirit Energy outside of the body as it becomes unneeded when it is replaced by new Spirit Energy produced inside the body. Part of it sticks to the body as invisible "filth". Of course they love the fresh Spirit Energy contained in semen, etc., as well as the ripened Spirit Energy that became filth. They say it has a thick taste that sticks inside their mouth. Additionally, the Demonic Energy rubbed into a man's body by their tongue has the effect of boosting the metabolism. A man's body will start to work hard producing new Spirit Energy and releasing the old as filth, resulting in a treat for them. Men who become their husband and get licked all over like crazy on a daily basis will always maintain a fresh supply of Spirit Energy, which is their vital energy, and harmful waste will be continually excreted outside the body, so the mind and body become active, the body becomes healthy and fatigue will recover rapidly. Stamina increases, as well as lust, and one will be able to live enjoyably. However, perhaps because of becoming used to the situation, just like people who experience an unpleasant feeling if they don't bathe every day, they end up feeling awful if they don't have their entire body licked all over by the Akaname every night. In line with their true nature, they obsessively and persistently shower the man they recognize as their husband with affection. They love to wrap each others' bodies together. Of course they like to have sex, wrapping their arms and legs around a man's body, and wrapping their vaginal walls around the penis. They're ravenous, and they want more than just the member, for even while Spirit Energy is being poured inside their womb, they'll wrap their long tongue around a man's body and his tongue, sipping sweat and filth along with semen, hungrily tasting their husband's body. Also, the act of intertwining tongues is one of their biggest displays of affection, equivalent to sex. Given the chance, they'll slip their tongue into their husband's mouth along with a deep kiss and lick every inch inside while wrapping their tongues together, melting their husband's rational mind. |-|JP= ;Kanji :Per il testo in kanji, cliccare qui. ;Romaji :... Note di Kenkou Cross |-|IT= 01/09/2014 Anche questa volta, si tratta di "Akaname"-san da Zipangu. La sua immagine è una sorta di loli appiccicosa, o una piccola strega loli appiccicosa! A colpo d'occhio, non sembrano avere un aspetto diverso dagli esseri umani, ma hanno una lunga lingua sottile come caratteristica distintiva. Sembra che la loro abilità più forte siano i lavori con la lingua e i baci profondi!Sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross, Elenco degli updates precedenti, Akaname, 09/01/2014.Akaname, Monster Girls Redux. |-|EN= 09/01/2014 This time as well, it's "Akaname-san" from Zipangu. Her image is sort of a sticky loli, or a sticky loli hag! At a glance, they don't look any different in form from humans, but they have a long, thin tongue as a distinguishing characteristic. It seems their strongest skills are tongue jobs and deep kissing! |-|JP= 09/01/2014 ;Kanji 今回もジパングより、「'あかなめ'」さん。ねっとりロリかねっとりロリババア的なイメージで！ 一見人間と姿の変わらない彼女達ですが、細くて長い特徴的な舌を持っています. 舌コキやディープキスが得意技らしいですぞー！ ;Rōmaji Konkai mo Jipangu yori,`'Akaname''-san. Nettori rori ka nettori roribabā-tekina imēji de! Ikken ningen to sugata no kawaranai kanojo-tachidesuga, hosokute nagai tokuchō-tekina shita o motte imasu. Shita koki ya dīpukisu ga tokui wazarashīdesuzo! Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (EN) Akaname, MGE Wiki. * (EN) Akaname, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. * (EN) Akaname, Monster Girls Redux. * (IT) Akaname, Wikipedia. * (EN) Akaname, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (EN) Akaname, Yōkai Wiki. * (EN) Akaname, Yōkai.com. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Akaname Categoria:Famiglia delle Tentatrici Categoria:Lettera A Categoria:Majin Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Specie principali Categoria:Tipo Majin